Treehouse of Horror I (Fanfiction Series)
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: In these three scary stories: Homer wants to try the 3 AM challenge, but things start happening before 3 AM; Homer is haunted by his old counterpart, only to find he may or may not be trying to harm him; Marge notices Homer acting strange, only to find there's something more sinister lurking underneath his actions.
1. The Devil's Hour

**A/N: Okay, so it's getting closer to Halloween and I decided to create a story for this occasion. I was thinking maybe doing three like the _Treehouse of Horror_ specials, but I'm not so sure... Just depends on if I have any inspiration. I do have _one_ idea though, and it's based on an old fanfic on here where Bart and Lisa think they've uncovered something about their father. The story was about them uncovering something from Homer's past, the thing being that he was a murderer. It was posted here in 2003, I think.** **The story's title is Hack Man Homer, and you can find it in my Story Favorites (under the _Simpsons_ category). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

It was 9:30 PM in the Simpson household, and Homer was up watching TV and drinking a can of Buzz Cola.

"Homie," Marge said going downstairs, "aren't you going to come to bed?"

"Can't Marge." Homer said before taking a sip of cola, "I'm staying up till 3 AM to see if this so-called 'One-Man Hide And Seek' is real." He then smirked as he thought, _Though I doubt it's even real._ _I mean, what object moves around on its own and appears in random places?_

"Wait, did you say 3 AM?" Marge asked, looking a bit shocked.

"That's right." Homer said, setting the soda can down on the end table beside the couch before resting his hands behind his head, his eyes halfway closed and a smile on his face.

"The _D_ _evil's_ hour?"

"The what now?" Homer looked at Marge, a confused look on his face as he placed his hands on his lap.

"The Devil's hour." Marge repeated, "It's a time where weird stuff starts happening."

"Like stuffed animals moving on their own?" Homer asked, "You know, the kinds with arms and legs. Like dolls!"

"How do you _know_ this stuff?!" Marge asked, feeling a bit concerned about her husband.

"I've seen videos. Online." Homer said with a shrug, "You have to carry holy water with you if you want to end the game." Homer crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "But the people who do that are wimps. I'd rather play the game without it, just to show what a _real_ man is."

"Wait, they use _holy_ water?" Marge asked.

"Actually it's just salt sprinkled in water." Homer corrected before closing his eyes and shaking his head, "It's supposed to get the demon out of the toy."

"Is the challenge safe?" Marge asked him, still concerned that her husband would want to do something at 3 AM.

"Oh, it's _completely_ safe!" Homer said with a smile, "Trust me! I've seen people do videos of it online and they're still out there making videos!" Homer then blankly stared ahead as if he'd just remembered something disturbing. "...Except for one kid. The doll he was using jumped out, attacked and killed him." Marge gasped loudly out of pure shock, bringing her hand to her heart before Homer smiled and said after giggling, "Just kidding!"

Marge let out a murmur of disapproval as she then started heading for the stairs to go up to bed, leaving her husband to wait until 3 AM.

\--

It was now 1 AM as Homer stayed sat on the couch, trying to keep his eyes open as they were beginning to close from tiredness.

 _Come on..._ He thought, _Stay open! I don't wanna fall asleep now... Not until I've done the challenge!_

He then decided to get up and walk to the kitchen to get a beer until he realized that he felt a little less tired as he walked. Instead of getting a beer like he originally planned, he decided to just pace the living room as he waited until 3 AM.

 **~1:30 AM~**

Homer decided he was tired of walking around the living room and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. He cracked it open and took a drink from it before looking around.

 _I gotta find something to do until 3 AM..._ Homer thought, _There's nothing good on TV._

Suddenly before Homer knew it he heard the voice of Krusty, and it sounded like it came from one of Bart's Krusty the Clown dolls.

"B-Bart?" Homer asked, turning towards the sound, "Is t-that you?"

He received no response as the room was just silent. At least until Krusty's voice was heard again coming from the living room.

As Homer quietly walked out into the living room, it was empty, all except for the couch.

As he looked towards it, he almost screamed but was quick to cover his mouth, muffling the scream.

Right in the middle of the couch was a Krusty doll, facing the TV. At least until Homer screamed, that is.

As Homer sighed from relief that he didn't scream and wake everyone up, the doll slowly turned its head towards him, and Homer wanted to panic and run up to his bedroom, but he remembered what he'd told Marge earlier.

 _Okay Homer, you can't chicken out now..._ Homer thought, _It may have started early somehow without you doing the steps to start it, but you have to do this... You have to show how a real man does it: without quitting._

"What are _you_ lookin' at?" The doll asked in Krusty's voice.

"Y-You..." Homer said, feeling a bit of fear, "You're moving and talking on your own, and I didn't even start the steps yet for One-Man Hide and Seek!"

"One-Man Hide and Seek, eh?" The clown doll asked, its voice becoming more demonic as it spoke. Homer gulped, wondering if this were real or if he was already drunk from the alcohol he was drinking. Or this was just a bad dream...

He'd hoped it was one of the last two, or both.

After receiving no response from Homer, the doll emitted a demonic-sounding Krusty laugh.

"What? You scared?" It taunted before doing its regular Krusty laugh two more times as if to mock him.

All feelings of fear left Homer and were replaced by feelings of rage towards the doll.

"Why you little--!" Homer shouted before quickly placing his beer on the end table, running up to the doll and strangling it, his hands wrapped around its neck tightly as he tried to strangle what seemed to be the life from the doll.

"Is that all you got, fat boy?" It teased in its demonic Krusty voice.

"Fat boy?!" Homer questioned in a rage, his grip becoming tighter around its neck, "I'll teach _you_ to call me fat!!"

Suddenly the doll pretended to become lifeless, and upon noticing this Homer's grip around the toy's neck loosened as he breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down next to it and reaching over it to grab his can of beer.

 _That'll teach that clown to mess with me!_ Homer thought as he took a sip from his beer. _In the afterlife!_ He added in his thoughts before letting out a quiet laugh.

The doll however didn't know what he was laughing at but didn't care as it snuck into the kitchen to look for something to attack Homer with.

A few minutes later, as Homer began to feel bored with what he was watching on TV, he turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen and threw his beer can away only to find the clown doll in the kitchen on the counter.

"What?!" Homer asked out of pure shock and fear, "I thought I _killed_ you!"

"Think again, fatty!" The Krusty doll said, grabbing a knife from the knife block on the counter, "This party's just getting started!"

"D'oh!" Homer shouted in annoyance before trying to search around for something he could defend himself with, his movements frantic as he searched. The clown just started laughing demonically again at Homer's search for a weapon.

Suddenly Homer found a solution he could use against the Krusty doll, and knew that Flanders was a Christian.

He ran back into the living room, grabbing the phone from the end table as he dialed Ned's number.

"What's wrong, tubby?" The doll continued to taunt, knowing Homer got angry when his weight was teased after being strangled by him. "Too scared so you're calling the cops?" It added in a demonic voice.

"SHUT UP!!" Homer shouted at the doll before Flanders picked up.

"What is it, Homer?" Ned asked tiredly, having been woken up, "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No Flanders, it's more urgent." Homer said before whispering fearfully into the phone, "One of my son's dolls is possessed..."

"Homer, this is like the boy who cried wolf..." Ned said, upset by the fact that Homer woke him up, "First you're gonna tell me he's possessed, and then-"

Before Ned could finish he was interrupted by a demonic Krusty voice saying, "Get ready to _die_ , big guy!" before laughing demonically at the rhyme it just made.

"I'll be right there!" Flanders said before hanging up, a serious look on his face. _Nobody_ messed with his neighbor.

Meanwhile, Homer stepped backwards as the doll slowly made its way towards him, an evil - at least to him - grin on its face.

Suddenly Homer remembered what was used to end the game - that is if this counted as playing it - and darted past the possessed clown toy and into the kitchen.

 _I need salt! Where's the f*cking salt?!_ Homer thought, his mind racing with fear over what might happen to him as the clown toy slowly drew nearer, _It has to be somewhere!_

Suddenly he remembered where Marge kept the spices, and he raced to find the salt as the clown toy chose its target, aiming above Homer's heel as it raised the knife in the air.

"Aha!" Homer shouted as he grabbed the salt, looking at it with triumph as he swiftly turned around and showed the demented doll the salt shaker.

The possessed doll's body flinched as it was shown the salt before raising the knife again and saying demonically, "What are you gonna do with that, fats-"

Before it could finish, both the doll and Homer heard the front door slam open.

"Homer, I'm here!" Flanders called, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Ha! Flanders is here!" Homer said courageously, smirking at the doll as he quickly poured a glass of water from the kitchen faucet.

"And what's _he_ going to do to help you?" The toy seemed to ask.

"He's going to help me get rid of you!" Homer said proudly, turning off the faucet and pouring the salt in the water.

"How?" The doll demanded as Ned followed their voices to the kitchen.

"Oh you'll see!" Homer said, half the salt from the salt shaker now in the glass of water, "You'll all see!"

"There's only one of me _in_ here, you idiot!" The doll spat using Krusty's voice.

"Now, now, I know you're upset but-"

Before Homer could finish, Ned appeared in the open doorway of the kitchen, a Bible underneath one of his arms.

"Hey demon, _nobody_ messes with Homer except _me_!" Ned shouted, holding the Bible out to the demonically possessed toy.

"Yeah? And what's a book going to do to stop me?" The clown toy mocked, still in its Krusty voice.

"Oh... Oops!" Flanders said as he looked at the book and realized that the front cover was facing him before turning it around to face the demon possessing the toy, "Here it is!"

"The Holy Bible?!" The toy said, now using its demonic Krusty voice, "No! Get that thing away from me!!"

As Flanders came closer to the toy, he nodded towards Homer before looking at the toy and saying, "The power and spirit of Christ compels you!"

As he yelled that, Homer dumped all the salt water on the toy, causing the demon inside it to scream from the burning sensation of the salt water - first starting with Krusty's voice before slowly becoming more demonic - before escaping the toy and going back where it had come from before possessing the toy, seemingly taking the doll with it as its face began slowly melting in a horrific fashion.

"Thanks Flanders!" Homer said after breathing a sigh of relief, "Didn't know that crazy Bible stuff would actually work!"

"Well it does if you truly believe!" Flanders said with a wink.

\--

The next morning, Homer awoke to Bart screaming. Homer's tiredness went away as he quickly decided to check on his son to see if he's okay.

Quickly, Homer jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs to see Bart in the kitchen, appearing to be holding something in his hands, his back turned towards the entrance of the kitchen (which kept Homer from seeing the object in Bart's hands).

"What's wrong, boy?" Homer asked Bart as he entered the kitchen.

"Something happened to my Krusty doll!" Bart said, sounding as if he was going to cry, "It looks like its face melted somehow!"

Homer looked confused until Bart turned around to face him, the doll's face now in plain sight of Homer.

"Plus it feels a little damp as if water was poured over it..." Bart added, his eyes still on his beloved doll.

 _So that wasn't a dream?_ Homer thought to himself, _It was real? Because it feels like it was a nightmare..._

"Uh, well...don't think I'm crazy for saying this, but...last night at 1 AM, your toy became possessed by a demon." Homer explained, now realizing why he thought the ordeal was a nightmare: It was really late at night.

Bart looked at him as if he were crazy, and Homer had already expected it to happen. He knew his son wouldn't believe it. But what happened next shocked him...

"Cool!" Bart said, a big grin on his face, "I can't believe one of my things was actually _possessed_ by a demon!"

Suddenly the doll spoke in Krusty's voice, saying, "Believe it, kid."

Both Homer and Bart looked at each other before shrugging.

"How about I get you a new one?" Homer asked his son, "It seems like that one's still possessed."

"Okay." Bart said before throwing his Krusty doll away, "I can live with that."

\--

Later that night, Bart went to bed with his new Krusty doll. Before going to sleep he said, "Good night, Krusty."

"Good night... _Bart_." The doll said back, speaking normally but saying Bart's name in a demonic Krusty voice.

The scene cut to the outside of the Simpson house as Bart screamed.

 **A/N: I know I said that I wasn't sure if this was going to have three parts like _Treehouse of Horror_ in the above author's note, but that was when I started to write this story earlier this month. I already had finished the story I decided would be the next part (which is called _Past Meets Present_ ) a day before I finished this one, and originally I was going to have Homer wait until 3 AM before ideas started coming to me. And yes, the Krusty doll was one of the ideas.**

 **I think when I was trying to think of what could happen in the story, I remembered the evil Krusty doll from one _Treehouse of Horror_ , where it attacked and tried to kill Homer. I think I was originally going to go with that idea, but I decided not to go with the switch being on the doll's back and decided that it could be possessed instead (possibly adding to the horror).**

 **Another thing I was going to go with was Homer drinking more beer while in the kitchen, which is an idea that came to me as I was writing this, and it was an idea that came from one crossover story on here of _The Simpsons_ and _Child's Play_ (I haven't seen any of the _Child's Play_ movies to be honest so I wouldn't call myself a fan of the series but I liked the fic), and for those who are curious it's where the Simpsons receive a box at their front door with a note warning about the doll, and Homer grows attached to it until it tries to get him to do something bad (I don't remember what it was) while he was at work.**

 **So that's it for this story! I think I'll start adding numbers by the stuff I will talk about in my author's notes, like for example if I reference things I'll add a number in parenthesis and explain it in the author's note at the end (like I once saw in a _Lorax_ fanfic I saw about a month or so ago).**

 **So hopefully you enjoyed this anyway and I didn't bore you with this long author's note.**


	2. Past Meets Present

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Springfield, and Homer was out mowing his lawn, keeping an eye out for Flanders. The last thing he'd wanted was for Flanders to pop up behind the fence and start a conversation.

Personally, he wanted to have this time alone without his annoying neighbor bothering him, and almost every day Ned bothered him, especially while he was relaxing in his hammock.

Suddenly, as he continued mowing the lawn, he felt a chill run down his spine.

 _Don't worry Homer, it's just the wind._ Homer thought to himself, pushing on with mowing the yard as he began to feel uneasy, _Nothing scary is going to happen..._

Suddenly he changed his mind as he then felt as if something - or _someone_ \- was watching him, so he turned around as he let go of the lawnmower, allowing it to keep going without him.

"W-Who's there?!" He asked, sounding a bit frightened.

No reply.

Homer then took a deep breath to try to get rid of the tension before shaking his head and turning back to the lawnmower, which was a few steps away from him. He caught up to it and continued working.

A few minutes passed by, however, and Homer was beginning to see out of the corner of his eye the color clothes he wears, his uneasiness building.

 _I'm just seeing things._ Homer thought in an attempt to calm himself down, _No one in this neighborhood wears the same clothes as me, so I must be!_

Just then, an image of his Tracey Ullman counterpart flashed right in front of his eyes (it had left as quickly as it came), causing his heart to almost jump out of his chest and a scream to escape his lips. His breathing deepened as he clutched his chest with his right hand, the sun being covered with dark gray clouds.

 _Okay, maybe I'm not seeing anything, but this isn't real._ He tried to convince himself in his thoughts, _It can't be, right?!_

Just as he had thought that, he heard a clap of thunder and almost had a heart attack, now breathing deeper than he'd ever done as the adrenaline rushed through his body.

 _Good thing that was just_ -

Another clap of thunder occurred, interrupting his thoughts, as his Tracey Ullman counterpart appeared (this time a little closer to Homer) and left as the sound of the thunder did.

Homer couldn't take it anymore and he quickly ran towards the house screaming, quickly opening the front door before rushing in and immediately slamming it behind him.

"Homie?" He heard Marge ask from the kitchen, seeing her run out of it after saying his name.

Homer had his back to the door, both his arms out to his sides as if trying to keep people from exiting, his chest heaving with every breath.

"Marge..." He began to say between frightened breaths, "He... He's out there!"

"Who's out there?" Marge asked, confused, "Flanders?"

"No..." Homer said, still trying to catch his breath, "The... The T-Tracey Ullman..."

"Homer calm down!" Marge said, interrupting him, "Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

Homer complied, and took as long a deep breath as he could before letting it out.

"The Tracey Ullman version of me is out there!!" Homer then shouted, the fear evident in his voice.

"Your Tracey Ullman counterpart is _out there_?!" Marge asked, almost not believing her husband. Homer just nodded, fear in his eyes.

"Let me go out there and see..." Marge said, walking towards the door as Homer continued to block it, refusing to move.

"I can't let you!" Homer cried, "What if he hurts you?"

"What are you saying?" Marge asked, slightly confused by Homer's worried question, "If he's out _there_ , you came in okay!"

"But what if he wants to hurt the ones closest to me?" Homer asked, sounding as if he was about to cry, tears already welling up in his eyes.

"Then he'd try to hurt me." Marge said before trying to push him out of the way, "Now let me go out there so I can see him!"

As Marge was trying to push Homer out of the way, he wouldn't budge due to being too heavy for her to forcefully move.

"But Marge..." Homer whined, giving her the puppy dog look.

"Fine, I'll just go through the _back_ door." Marge said as she stopped trying to push him before turning around and walking to the back door angrily.

Quickly, Homer ran as fast as he could to the back door, but before he could reach it he tripped on something and fell face first on the ground before looking up at the back door and giving up.

"Fine, but if he hurts you, don't come crying to me." Homer said, tears filling his eyes.

Marge looked at him, and seeing the hurt and fear in his eyes wanted to go up to him and softly tell him that she was going to be okay, but she didn't want him to try and stop her from going outside.

She looked towards the back door, placed her hand on the doorknob and, taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Homer now sat with his back against the wall, his arms on his knees and his head down as he sobbed into them.

"Alright, my husband says his Tracey Ullman counterpart is out here." Marge said with her hands on her hips, "So I'd like for you to show yourself if this is true!"

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky, but nothing happened.

 _What the hell?!_ Homer thought as he watched, his eyes stinging from the cold air that was now blowing into the house and the tears he had cried, _But...he... He was_ out _there!_

"See Homie?" Marge asked, her voice now soft which confused Homer, "There's nothing to worry about."

As she finished however, more thunder flashed, and Tracey Ullman Homer appeared directly behind her, causing Homer to scream, "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!" and curl up into a shaking ball as he now sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forth from nervousness and fear.

But his counterpart once again disappeared as soon as the thunder stopped and as Marge turned around she didn't see who Homer was talking about.

"Homer, you're going crazy." Marge said, her hands once again on her hips, "Do you need me to go and get a bat for if I need to defend myself again?"

"N-No!" Homer cried, pointing behind Marge with his finger, "He appears whenever the" – thunder struck again and this time Homer's older counterpart was in the house but just out of Marge's view – "THUNDER STRIKES!!"

By now Homer was just a shaking mess on the floor, now lying on the floor with his arms still wrapped around his knees, looking frightened.

Shutting the back door, Marge said, "Homer, I'm not going to play these games! No one's out there!"

Afraid, Homer whispered, "He's in the house..."

"Homer!!" Marge shouted, getting tired of her husband's games, "If you don't stop _this_ instant..."

Suddenly they both heard Homer's old voice (from Season 1 and half of Season 2) say, "You look like you need a frosty chocolate-"

"NO I DON'T!!" Homer screamed interrupting his counterpart, now paranoid as he got up quickly and ran up the stairs as fast as he could before rushing into his room and slamming the door behind him, his chest again heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

 _Man, I've gotta stop running..._ Homer thought, placing his hand over his chest, _But not as long as_ he's _in the house!_

A few minutes later, his Tracey Ullman self appeared in the room, floating at the end of his bed as the real Homer sat with his back against the wall. Homer shook, trying to take short breaths to calm himself down.

"W-What do you want?!" Homer asked, utterly terrified.

Suddenly a knock on the door caused the spirit to vanish into thin air.

"W-Who is it?" Homer called, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"It's me, Marge!" His wife's voice replied, coming from behind the door, "Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah, come in!" Homer said, still shaken by his counterpart's appearance.

As Marge opened the door and walked in she said, "I was thinking about what you said and I believe you. Before you ran up here, I heard the ghostly voice of your other counterpart."

"Oh yeah?" Homer asked, trying to make sure his wife wasn't going to tease or make fun of him, "What did it say?"

"I believe he was going to say something about frosty chocolate milkshakes before you cut him off..." Marge explained with a shrug.

So she _wasn't_ going to tease him after all.

"Well what are we going to do?" Homer asked, unsure of what they should do about the ghost of his former self.

"Well he seems to be gone now so I suppose I could go downstairs and think of something..." Marge pondered, heading for the bedroom door.

"D-Don't go Marge!" Homer begged her, folding his hands together in front of his chest, "Please!! He might hurt me!" Marge sighed of annoyance.

"Homer, he hasn't hurt you yet, nor has he tried to." Marge said, looking at her husband, "So until something bad happens, don't worry about it. Just come get me if he tries to hurt you, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Homer said, still feeling scared so he took a deep breath to try and calm down. Seeing this, Marge turned around and walked out of the room.

After she'd left the room and fully gone downstairs, the apparition of Homer's former self once again suddenly appeared as Homer screamed, trying to back himself further into the wall despite the fact he couldn't go any further.

"Jeez, I was going to ask if you wanted a frosty chocolate milkshake." Homer's ghostly counterpart said as he pulled a chocolate milkshake from behind his back and held it out to Homer.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Homer said happily as he wiggled his fingers before taking the milkshake from his counterpart and beginning to drink it, a smile on his face.

 **A/N: Okay this idea wasn't originally going to be like this, and his Tracey Ullman counterpart was going to be alive and I think cloned from him (like in the _Treehouse of Horror_ episode where his hammock creates clones of himself), but I decided to go with this idea since I saw the _Treehouse of Horror_ (about a week ago) where the Tracey Ullman Simpsons haunt the modern-day Simpsons.**

 **A reference I threw in was of _Treehouse of Horror V_ , where Homer goes crazy due to having no beer and no TV, the segment being called _The Shinning_ (the title being a parody of _The Shining_ ). If you didn't catch my reference in the story, Marge asks him if she needs to go and get a bat to defend herself again.**

 **So that's it for this one! I hope you enjoyed! And if you read this before bed, I'm sorry for any nightmares!**


	3. The Possession

It was 3 AM in the Simpson household and Homer awoke, feeling hungry. As he sat up, he felt the strange urge to harm someone.

"Urge to kill... Must eat first." Homer muttered as if he were a zombie as he got out of bed to head downstairs, the pupils in his eyes not there despite his eyes being open.

Suddenly, as he reached the top of the stairs, he thought of who he wanted to kill first.

"Flanders..." He muttered, still sounding zombie-like, "Must kill Flanders after food..."

He then headed downstairs to get some food from the kitchen.

As he got into the kitchen, he seemed to scan the room before walking towards the fridge to get something out of it, clumsily bumping into things as if his body was awake and his mind wasn't.

As he opened the fridge, he felt around with his hand until he felt something round with a hole in it, confirming that it was a donut.

"Mmm... Donut..." He muttered before taking a bite from it.

"Homer need drink..." He then muttered after finishing the donut.

Just as he grabbed the can of Duff from the fridge, he cracked it open and took a drink.

As he was drinking however, he - or his body - didn't notice that Marge had woken up hearing Homer muttering to who she thought was himself. Actually she had woken up the past two nights at around this time to hearing a racket in the kitchen caused by her husband, so she'd head down to see what was going on, and she decided she'd wake up at 3 AM until this was fixed to try to figure out what was going on with him.

As she watched, she knew this was a habit for him - or whatever was possessing him if anything was - since he always went for the fridge when he'd "sleepwalk" like this.

Marge counted on her fingers to signal when she thought the noises would happen, and when she got to one finger - having counted on her fingers from three - she heard the sound of frustrated growling followed by the sound of glass shattering.

This was caused when he failed to get something out of a container, and he'd usually end up throwing the item out the window.

Except this time, his growl sounded different - demonic even - as he threw the object (which was a can of whipped cream) out the window.

Marge quickly hid behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the hall, scared - and a little shocked - by the growling sound Homer emitted.

Was that really her husband?

She didn't want to hear anymore so she quickly but quietly made her way up to her and her husband's room to try to go back to sleep. But thoughts kept racing through her mind like: How did this happen to him? Is he possessed? Is this all just a nightmare that she's having, and the days are just normal days she has with her family until she goes to bed and dreams of these same, scary things?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door open and close, not even a word from her seemingly possessed husband that he's leaving.

She decided to use this time to get up - even if she really didn't want to and wanted to stay in the safety of her cozy bed - and tiptoed towards the top of the stairs to see if her husband really had left.

Once the coast was clear, she snuck down the stairs and cautiously yet quietly opened the front door to peek outside.

She looked left and right to see if she could spot her husband, and as she looked right she noticed Homer walking to Ned Flanders' house.

 _What's he doing there?_ She thought, curious as to why her husband could be heading to their neighbor's house at this time when the whole neighborhood - including Ned Flanders - would be asleep.

Suddenly her thought was answered when Homer produced a hammer and smashed through the window to his right of the door.

Marge gasped quietly so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to herself from her husband.

 _So_ that's _what he's doing at Ned's!_ Marge said, watching as the seemingly possessed Homer tried squeezing through the small space that used to be where a window once was.

As Homer tried to squeeze himself through the window, he wasn't aware that Flanders was now awake, thinking he was being robbed by someone.

As Homer's body finally decided it couldn't fit and tried to struggle out, Flanders began to slowly creep out of his room, but not before grabbing a bat out from under his bed.

"I'll show _those_ criminals not to mess with me!" Flanders muttered to himself, "Even if it's the last thing I do!"

As Homer's body tried to free itself from the tight space, whatever was possessing it seemed to leave it as Homer finally snapped awake.

"Huh?!" Homer asked, confused as to where he was, "Where am I?! And why does it feel cramped...?" He asked the last part with a whiny voice.

As Flanders got downstairs, holding his bat up in a defensive stance as if ready to attack, he heard a familiar voice.

"Homer?" He asked, lowering the bat as he looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Flanders?!" Homer asked in shock, "Why the hell am I here?!"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Flanders said, dropping the bat and rushing to Homer's aid.

"How would _I_ know?!" Homer asked, not knowing exactly how he ended up in Flanders' house, stuck in the window frame next to the front door where a window should be, "I was asleep!"

After he said that, Marge opened the front door and walked in.

"I think I know how Homer ended up this way." Marge said, looking at Homer then back at Ned, "I caught him sleepwalking, so I followed him downstairs since I've been woken up these past two nights by hearing noises coming from downstairs. When I went downstairs I found him in the kitchen and found out what made those noises."

"Really?" Homer asked, looking at Marge, "What was it?"

"Well first off, as I noticed you getting frustrated with a can of whipped cream and throwing it out the window, I heard a sound coming from you like a demonic growl." Marge explained, "And I couldn't help but hear you say something before you left the room about killing Ned Flanders." Ned gasped.

"What did you do next?" Ned asked her, a mixture of shock and a bit of fear on his face.

"Well I just went back upstairs until I heard him leave the house." Marge explained, "I was scared and I didn't want to take the chance of him seeing me. But when the coast was clear, I walked downstairs and peeked outside and noticed him coming here. I was wondering what he was doing here because I didn't think he was being serious and that he was just dreaming."

"Marge, I may hate Flanders but I'd never think of _killing_ him!" Homer shouted, sounding shocked that his wife would say such a thing about him being serious. "But on second thought..." He added before trailing off, an expression on his face showing he was thinking about it as he stared straight ahead at Flanders.

"Homer!" Marge scolded before noticing that her husband's eyes had become white and there were no pupils in them after he spoke, meaning whatever was possessing him had come back.

"Oh my god... Homer!" Marge shouted, feeling both shocked and terrified, "What's happening to you?!"

Suddenly "Homer" looked at her, his face expressionless.

"That is _not_ normal." Ned said, staring at Homer, "He seems to be possessed! And that explains the strange happenings I've seen on the news these past two nights!"

Suddenly he went into the living room, switched on the TV, and the news came on with Kent Brockman saying, "The two bodies that were found these past two nights were identified as none other than Patty and Selma Bouvier, the sisters of Marge and sister-in-laws of Homer Simpson. Anyone with a clue on the whereabouts of their killer - or who he or she is - is urged to call 911."

After the announcement on the TV was made, Marge placed a hand over her heart, saddened by the news.

"No wonder Selma was wondering where Patty had gone just yesterday..." Marge said sadly, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Well technically since it's 3:45 AM, that was two days ago." Ned corrected her, "Because, you know..." Suddenly he was silenced by Marge's quiet sobs.

"I can't believe they're gone..." She said, tears rolling down her face, "And to think Selma's adopted daughter is now an orphan..."

"Don't worry, I already took care of her." The demon possessing Homer spoke, "As I killed Selma I made sure her daughter would _never_ be found!"

"What did you do to her?!" Marge demanded, now crying angry tears.

"Oh, let's just say I drowned her..." The demon spoke before laughing.

"Why did you choose to possess my husband out of all these people in Springfield?" Marge asked the demon, trying to stay strong.

"Because, he's an easy target." The demon replied, "And once I get him unstuck from this place, _he'll_ be going after Ned Flanders, the neighbor he hates!"

"Unhand my husband NOW!" Marge yelled, her sadness changing to fury, "We once were stuck in a house that was haunted before coming back here, and I didn't take anything from the ghost living there either! And I'm not giving up until I have my husband back! And if I have to, I _will_ hire an exorcist! So either leave my husband's body, or feel intense pain and suffering from being exorcised!"

"You think that'll scare me?!" The demon spoke before laughing evilly, "It'll take a _whole_ lot more-" Suddenly the demon inside Homer was interrupted by Ned pulling out his Bible and facing the front cover to where it was facing Homer's body.

"If you'd like I also know how to force a demon like yourself out using incense." Ned stated proudly before putting the Bible down and grabbing some incense out from a nearby drawer. "Or we could use some holy water." Ned added, producing a bottle of holy water from behind his back.

"That doesn't scare me!" The demon said.

"Oh yeah?" Flanders asked as he opened the bottle and splashed it on Homer's body, "Begone, foul spirit!"

Suddenly they heard the demon screaming, and after Homer's face twisted in intense pain for a few seconds, his body went limp and his head dropped, making it look as if he was just hung over the window frame, his arms and legs just hanging in the air above the floor (or the ground for his legs since the bottom half of his body was outside).

"H-Homer..." Marge said, feeling heartbroken that her husband was now gone.

"I'm sorry Marge..." Ned said, hanging his head, "Sometimes people can die in an exorcism, and it looks like your husband was one of them. I'm so sorry for your loss."

As Marge struggled to pull Homer's body inside, Ned decided to help her by grabbing onto her and pulling as well.

Once Homer's body was freed, Marge quickly rolled him over and placed her head over his chest. She at first panicked when she didn't hear a heartbeat, but a second later she let out a sigh of relief as she heard one, yet she was still worried because Homer's heart was beating once every two seconds.

"Give him chest compressions." Ned told her, "Maybe that'll get his heart a-thumpin'."

Marge did as told, and every few times she did it she listened for a heartbeat as Flanders looked on worriedly.

Finally, after a few more compressions and feeling Homer's heart beginning to beat at a normal pace, she stopped the compressions as Homer's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh...? W-Wha...?" Homer asked as he slowly looked around, confused at where he was due to just getting his consciousness back after being possessed by a demon.

"HOMIE!!" Marge cried happily as she scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him before giving him a kiss, "You're alive!"

"I-I am?" Homer asked confused as if he didn't remember what had happened earlier.

"Yeah, you were possessed by a demon and almost died!" Marge explained, still happy he was alive, "Thank God you're alright!" She then cuddled him once more.

"Wait, I was _possessed_?!" Suddenly Homer screamed and pretended to have a heart attack and die.

"Homer!" Marge cried, shaking him slightly in fear of almost losing Homer again, "Homer, wake up!!"

Suddenly Marge felt Homer's body shaking as he tried to contain laughter.

"Gotcha!" He then said with a big smile as Marge just sat there shocked, before eventually joining in with Homer's laughter.

As Flanders started to join in, Homer stopped laughing and said, "Shut up Flanders."

Homer and Marge then decided to go home and go back to bed, knowing the demon that had possessed Homer was gone.

...Or was it?

As Flanders went back to bed as well, he closed his eyes to go to sleep, and soon after he fell asleep his eyes opened, his pupils missing from his eyes.

"Urge to kill... Must kill Homer..." He said in a zombie-like way as he lay there.

 **A/N: Okay, that was my third story and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **To clear up any confusion on how Ned freed Homer, I was originally going to have him use Crisco-like stuff and rub it on Homer's body, but I decided that the top and bottom of the window frame would still leave Homer stuck because it'd have to go in the very tight space between Homer's body and the window frame, so I thought he wouldn't be able to slip through if the Crisco stuff wasn't directly on the frame he was stuck in.**

 **Also in this story I made a reference to _Treehouse of Horror I_ , and the reference is Marge telling the demon possessing Homer that her family lived in a haunted house and that she didn't take anything from the spirit that was haunting it.**

 **If you remember the first _Treehouse of Horror_ , you'll remember the ghost trying to scare the family out of living there (if I remember correctly), prompting Marge to scold the spirit that was haunting the home.**

 **And that's it for this _Treehouse of Horror_ fic made by me! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Just don't tell me the part where Flanders splashes water on the demon sucks, because I pretty much already know that. ;) Hey, it was either not have Ned mention or bring out the holy water and have the demon leave Homer's body after yelling out of fear, "Not the incense!" due to knowing how it felt and not wanting to go through it again, or splash holy water on it and tell it to be gone. I chose holy water because there's a certain thing you have to do with a burning incense and waving a feather or something over the incense while telling the spirit that it's not welcome (and possibly saying other things).**

 **So again, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me what you think and what I could or should improve (remember constructive criticism is welcome). Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I used inspiration from the story Hack Man Homer like I said I would, and I decided to add something about Homer killing someone (which were Patty and Selma), since I remembered while writing this that I mentioned in an author's note that I was going to do it.**


End file.
